


All that is needed

by IrohsTeacups



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon Ships It, Corvo Bianco (The Witcher), Domestic Fluff, Eskel Has Self-Esteem Issues (The Witcher), F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mentioned Witchers (The Witcher), Minor Original Character(s), Protective Witchers (The Witcher), Soft Eskel (The Witcher), Soft Witchers (The Witcher), Uncle Lambert, Witchers Need Hugs (The Witcher), dad eskel, not beta r, reader - Freeform, uncle geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrohsTeacups/pseuds/IrohsTeacups
Summary: On your trip to see your friends, you find yourself tasked with protecting a child. Hopefully your friends and allies, and especially your lover, Eskel, care for the child as much as you do.
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Original Female Character(s), Eskel/Reader, eskel x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	All that is needed

The journey to corvo bianco was a long one. After the battle of Kaer Morhen, you and your comrades agreed to winter at the famous Geralt of Rivia’s new home in Toussaint, the land of eternal sunshine and alcohol.

You rode up to the beautiful vineyard on your white mare, jumping down from her and unloading your precious cargo, pulling your bags onto you over your sword on your back. The afternoon sun beat down sweetly on you; you removed your umber-coloured studded leather jacket earlier, leaving you in your undershirt. 

You strode past the maids sweeping dust from the rustic grounds, passed the gardener coming up from the vast gardens, and nodded a hello at a man fishing in the stream.

Then the front door to the quaint home was opened by Barnabas-Basil, the man who kept everything in order when Geralt was out hunting monsters. His round glasses were perched on his nose, the candlelight from inside accentuating the lack of hair. 

“Welcome back,” he greeted warmly with his posh Toussaint accent. “Always a pleasure.”

“Glad to be here,” you smiled, offering him the fine Toussaint wine you bought for him, “Hope it’s ok that I brought someone with me,” you said, holding out the baby you’d been travelling with.

B.B. pushed his glasses back up his nose, “Of course! I shall see if we have any cradles or other suitable sleeping arrangements...” he hurried off, leaving you to greet your friends.

“Y/n!” The white-haired young woman named Ciri called from inside. Her green eyes widened, the scar on her cheek stretching as she noticed your companion. “It’s wonderful to see you, but you have some explaining to do!”

“How is everyone? I saw all the horses outside; looks like they’re all here.”

As the two of you headed to the main living area, where lively lute-music and laughter filled the air, Ciri nodded, “Eskel said if you were any later, he’d go looking for you.”

“He would say that,” You laughed. “How is he?”

“Couldn’t shut up about you,” Ciri answered. Finally, you found everyone gathered around a table as Lambert tried to beat Geralt at Gwent. Yennefer and Triss were chatting over some wine, Zoltan was singing (or at least trying to sing) to Dandelion’s lute. Priscilla was tuning her own instrument, ready for a duet. Roche, Regis and Shani were admiring the artwork hanging in Geralt’s home. And Eskel was growing impatient by the fireplace. He saw you come in and his face lit up in a smile, pulling the scars on his lips.

All eyes fell on you as Ciri announced, “Y/n’s here! And she brought a guest.”

Zoltan choked on his vodka as eyes went from you to the baby you held to your chest. The dwarf exclaimed, “What the fuck happened?!”

“Good to see you all,” You grinned.

Triss was immediately taken by the child, grinning and cooing as she ran up to see you both, “Oh my Gods she’s adorable! What’s her name?”

“This is Flora,” You introduced, handing the baby to the mage.

“She yours?” Lambert asked, placing down a card in his game against Geralt.

Eskel pursed his lips and you shook your head, leaning against the wall, arms across your chest as you explained heavily, “Found her in Velen. Her family was trying to get to Novigrad. Her dad had been hanged by bandits. Her mom was attacked by rotfiends. Found her bleeding out on the roadside, holding Flora. She begged me to look after her, then asked to be put out of her misery.”

“That’s morbid,” Dandelion sighed, placing his lute aside. “So you’re looking after her?” 

“Wasn’t about to leave a baby to die on the roadside.” You sighed, “Took Flora, helped the mother, then burned the body so ghouls wouldn’t find her.”

The higher vampire Regis commented, “Sounds like you’ve got your hands full, Y/n. Has she been much trouble?”

Yennefer agreed, “Travelling with an infant in a war-torn land... dangerous task. Must be a bother.”

Eskel placed a hand on your shoulder, standing much taller than you. He smiled, his deep voice deciding, “Well, I think she’s pretty sweet.”

Priscilla was taking a turn holding the baby, who yanked the blonde’s hair in her tiny fist, earning a laugh and a playful scold. Flora then spotted you, green eyes meeting your e/c ones as she started to fuss, waving for you. 

You took her back and rocked her gently, but then she looked up at the gentle giant beside you. Geralt laughed, “Uh oh, papa Eskel’s been chosen.”

Eskel looked at you worriedly for desperate reassurance, and you passed him the baby without a word. He held Flora carefully, and rather far from him. 

Yennefer rolled her eyes with a joking smirk, “Maybe don’t hold her like she’s a lit dancing star bomb.”

“Yeah, she’s a baby, not a nekker,” Ciri added with a chuckle. 

Eskel gently held Flora to his chest, making sure she didn’t hurt herself on the studs on his red and black jacket. 

“You’re a natural,” You beamed, watching intently. “Wanna go talk outside?”

Eskel nodded, yellow eyes not leaving the child in his arms. Dandelion and Priscilla started their delightful song together as you ventured to the garden filled with all manner of herbs and flowers.

“She’s really cute,” Eskel said as the two of you sat on a bench by the river and a bed of primroses. “Did you have much trouble on your way here? Took you longer than I thought.”

“Hey, you try travelling through monster-infested vineyards with a fussy baby.” 

Eskel laughed, the sound a gentle rumble that comforted you and filled your heart with warmth. He noticed the way you were smiling at him, how he laughed, cradling the tot with all the tenderness his scarred, muscular arms possessed. He asked quietly, “What’re you thinking about, doll?”

“I missed you,” You said with a lump in your throat, resting your head on his broad shoulder. “Missed your laugh, and your smile, and your voice.”

Eskel just about melted. He often questioned his worthiness to be treated with such kindness by an angel such as yourself, and the words always scorched his heart, branding him with mementos of your love. He pressed a kiss to the top of your head, “I missed you too.”

Flora had drifted off, wisps of chestnut hair covering her face. You leaned over, brushing them away delicately. “I think I’ll have to settle down somewhere, give her a decent shot at life.”

“You? Settle down? Really? You travel more than me, Geralt and Lambert combined,” Eskel teased. You nudged him in protest and he chuckled, “In all seriousness, I see what you mean. Not every orphan can be Ciri, sword fighting at Kaer Morhen.”

“I’m glad Flora will get a family though. Uncle Geralt and uncle Lambert, big sis Ciri and everyone else too. Not sure how great a mom I’ll be.”

“If you’re mom, that makes me her dad,” Eskel pointed out with raised brows. The sun was starting to fade over the hills on the horizon. It cast a hazy golden glow over his features, bathing him in gilded light. He sighed, “Worse things have happened.”

You hung your head back, smiling, “Gods... is this what Geralt and Yen felt like when they took in Ciri?”

“Must be,” Eskel agreed. You spent a moment in blissful silence. Groundskeepers lit lamps around the vineyard, music drifted out to fill the warm air. After another minute of peace, Flora balled her little hands and whined. Eskel was quick on the case, singing softly as he rocked her, “The old hen she cackled, she cackled on the fence... the old hen she cackled, and she ain’t cackled since...”

“See? You are a natural,” You reaffirmed as Flora settled again. “That the song your mom used to sing to you?”

“Yeah,” Eskel nodded, “First thing that came to mind.”

“Well it worked a treat,” you complimented, kissing his cheek. “Speaking of treats, I brought gifts for everyone.”

“You didn’t have to-“

“I wanted to,” You finished. You then went to your satchel on your hip, rifled through its contents and found a neatly wrapped parcel in brown parchment. You traded the gift for the baby, holding her to your shoulder as Eskel unwrapped the gift, pulling the twine it was tied with. 

It was an ornate hunting knife. Cost you an arm and a leg in coin, but it was gorgeous. The dagger featured intricate, interlaced steel on the handle, with runes in the silver blade. Eskel read out the runes, “For my wolf.” He raised the blade to the light of a lamp, admiring the way it gleamed. It had a small pommel on the handle, just large enough for a perfectly polished ruby. He sheathed it in the leather holster it came in, which itself was rather beautiful; smooth red leather of the highest quality. He pulled you closer to him with one arm, kissing your forehead, “Thank you, Y/n. I love it.” 

“I’m glad,” You smiled in relief. “Perhaps we can go on a hunt and try it out tomorrow.”

“It’s a date.” 

“Great!” You grinned, “We should go in so I can put Flora to bed and give the others their gifts-“

“I actually got you something too...” Eskel said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. “I’ve not seen you in months, so I wanted to get you something,” he handed you a velvet pouch from inside his jacket pocket, holding Flora as you opened it.

“You didn’t,” you gasped tugging the contents out of the bag. A silver locket, beautifully crafted. You held the delicate piece of jewellery and opened it, revealing an engraved message saying ‘How lucky I was, to stumble across you. Ever yours, Eskel.’ “It’s beautiful...”

“I’m glad you like it,” Eskel smiled. He was never the best at gifts, but thought this would be a good one. “I took it to the old forge at Kaer Morhen too.”

“You mean it senses magic?!” You exclaimed, careful not to wake the baby. “Eskel, it’s perfect. Thank you.”

“Anything for you, doll,” He promised as you softly framed his face, bringing your lips to meet his. He hummed into the kiss, resting his forehead on yours when you separated. “We should probably head back in.”

“Good call,” You agreed, fastening the necklace over your head, straightening it and wearing it with pride. You held Flora, returning to the group inside. “Hope you didn’t have too much fun while we were out!”

“Zoltan’s been trying to help B.B. fix up this old cradle,” Dandelion explained with a tipsy laugh. “It’s not going well.”

“Shite,” Zoltan hissed from under a wicker cradle by the fire. “Ah, hold on... there! C’mon lassie, put the tyke in there. She sleep well with loud things?”

“I think so,” you started, “She wasn’t too bothered by he Nilfgaardian catapults we heard battering some Redanian fortress a while back.” You approached the cosy cradle which B.B. had lined with blankets. You lay Flora in it, tucking her in carefully. You frowned, hand finding your locket, “Strange.”

“What’s the matter?” Eskel asked in concern, hand finding the small of your back. Then he felt it too. “Geralt, Lambert, come here a second.”

Flora’s uncles approached the cradle and agreed with what you and Eskel both were thinking. Geralt shook his head, “Medallion’s shaking. Magic.”

Yennefer and Triss stood up as Lambert and Geralt sat down. Yennefer eyed the baby curiously, “I can sense... something. I’m not entirely sure what.”

“Definitely magic in her somewhere,” Triss nodded. “Where did you say you found her, Y/n?”

“Her mom didn’t look like a mage or anything. Just your average woman fleeing war,” You explained. “Oh well, nothing we can’t discuss over a bottle of something. Anyways, I’ve got presents!”

Dandelion grinned, sidling up to you eagerly, “Anything interesting?”

“Always,” You retrieved the bag that B.B. brought over, handing Dandelion a thoroughly-packaged lute with gold-leaf accents, Priscilla a hat with plumes of peacock feathers, and Zoltan a bottle of the finest Mahakaman liquor. They thanked you very gratefully, patting your back and offering hugs. “Lambert, get over here,” You demanded. The witcher groaned but came over regardless, and you thrust not one, not two, but three rare Gwent cards into his hands.

“Are you serious?” He was awestruck. “Thanks! Now I can finally see what Eskel sees in you,” He grinned like a kid in a candy store, adding the cards to his deck. You punched him jokingly and Lambert laughed. 

“Sorceresses!” You summoned, presenting Triss and Yen with their gifts. Silver earrings for Yennefer, gold for Triss. They each thanked you with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Geralt,” You handed a small box to Geralt.

“Get out of my house,” he joked when he opened he box. A senior’s discount note for a local tavern. There was also a rather interesting book on the history of witcher mutations. 

“Shani, here’s yours,” you presented the redheaded healer with a foraging bag of rare medical herbs from across the lands. “Roche, found this on my travels,” you handed over a medallion with the Temerian insignia imprinted on it.

“It’s grand!” Roche praised, thanking you as he fixed it to the chain he donned. 

You fumbled through the bag, finding the master crafted leather bound journal you bought for Regis. It had an onyx embedded in the cover, meant to repress dark energy. He thanked you kindly, offering a warm hug.

After the gift giving, everyone settled back into evening activities. Flora seemed unbothered, good as gold as she slept, Shani and Triss keeping a careful eye on her, doting dearly. You found a seat on a bench, nuzzled into Eskel’s side, nursing a tankard of beer. You were enjoying a discussion with the witchers. 

“Find any interesting jobs on your travels?” Eskel asked the group.

Ciri nodded with wide eyes, “Had a fleder contract east,” she pulled her shirt down her shoulder, revealing a fresh scar, “Nice, right?”

“Very,” you swigged your drink. “Geralt?”

“Aside from helping Regis with some vampire issues in Beauclair? Not really.”

Lambert scoffed, “Well I had a fantastic job in Skellige! Some rich blacksmith offering 40 crowns per harpy head. Fucking great!”

Eskel rubbed you arm, “What about you?”

“Me? Had a farmer ask for a witcher to take care of a griffin, but he got me instead. Other than that, I’ve not had time,” You admitted. “Too busy trying to get Flora from village to village in one piece. Longer we’re on the road, longer we’re at risk.” You finished the drink and sighed, “Actually, I was thinking of trying to find somewhere to settle down, try to raise Flora properly.”

“Who said fighting off monsters isn’t being raised properly?” Ciri frowned half-jokingly.

You laughed, shaking your head, “It’s one thing being taught by four witchers and a mage in a witcher fortress, it’s another thing entirely being taught in the middle of nowhere, danger around every corner.”

Eskel hummed in agreement, “Maybe we’ll find a place in Toussaint.”

You looked up at him, “We?”

“Sure, why not,” he swigged from a tankard of Lambert’s potato-peel vodka. “Can’t hurt to stick around somewhere for a while. And if Flora really is magic, you’ll have your hands full.”

You grinned, “So after our monster hunting date tomorrow, we’ll go looking for good real estate?”

Eskel nodded, pressing the quickest of kisses to your cheek, never one for immense public displays of affection. This was all you needed, friends, familiarity, a roaring fire in the hearth, and your wolf holding you close as you planned a future.


End file.
